yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikio
"Buuut... I came to talk to you today 'cause I have a favor to ask!" '''Mikio '''is a girl who appears in ''Makoto Mobius. ''A game made using RPGMaker by Charon about a boy enlisted to help save a classmate, Makoto, from the Mobius curse; only to learn a lesson about tampering with the past and how it effects the future. Bio Appearance Mikio is fair-skinned with a curvy frame and gentle expression. She has emerald eyes and hair pulled into a thin ponytail held with a large gold bow. Her bangs are split into separate parts, and her forelocks are kept loose. She was depicted wearing a white shirt beneath a rose-colored tank top, along with denim shorts and black knee-length socks. Personality Outwardly Mikio appears average and kind, but deep down she is heavily depressed over the loss of Makoto, suffering a huge amount of grief. She is manipulative and appears to be a lot smarter than she acts- choosing to keep out specific details in the information she gives others. She only cares about Makoto. Background Not much is known about Mikio or her past. She reveals to Watarou that she has the ability to travel to certain points of time with the use of Mobius Strip she made. It is implied early in the game that she (and possibly Makoto) have tried to use it several times. Victims In several situations, Mikio has known about someone needing to die in Makoto's place for her live. However, unlike most Yandere she did not intentionally or directly cause anyone's death. '''Watarou - '''Ultimately she is the cause of his death in several routes. In one she indirectly causes Makoto to kill him to retaliate for her suicide, and in another he kills himself for Makoto's sake. In another route, if Watarou is unable to kill anyone in the allotted time frame or kills Makoto, Mikio hits him over the head with a blunt object and demands he tries again, threatening to kill him with her next Mobius when they try again. '''Makoto - '''She indirectly kills her after Watarou kills Makoto's father to save her. Heartbroken and lonely, Makoto slowly appeared to return to normal, but when Watarou approaches her several days later, she tells him off and kills herself. In another route, Watarou stabs Makoto to death as she awakens to see him, realizing there is no way to save her, she thanks him and confesses how she feels. '''Watarou's Mother - '''In one path she incidentally seals her fate. During the past Watarou turned on the gas stove in the kitchen and nobody dies the day Makoto was supposed to. But as he makes his way home he finds it ablaze with his mother inside. Relationships '''Watarou - '''She acted kindly to him to lure him into her plans of saving Makoto with the use of the Moebius, using him because of a grudge she has against him speaking to Makoto prior to her death. In the True Ending, she feels no remorse for his death. '''Makoto - '''It is heavily implied she is a Yandere for Makoto, fawning over her through several points in the game and affectionately calling her 'Mako'. Everything she did was for Makoto's sake. Death In one route Watarou calls Mikio to inform her that someone has to die in Makoto's place to allow her to live, deciding not to take action for himself. Believing it would fix everything, Mikio kills herself, unaware that this would make Makoto kill Watarou in response. Quotes Trivia *In one of the bad endings, it is implied that Mikio is controlling everything within the game. Gallery Mobius.png MikioB.png Category:Characters Category:Charon Category:Green Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Deceased Category:Living